Such routing logic means are already known in the art, e.g. from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,397. Therein, they are associated to binary switching elements, i.e. having two inlets and two outlets, forming part of a multi-stage switching network which has a distribution part and a routing part. These known routing logic means can allow the transfer of the information to any of the two outlets or to only one of these outlets in function of the routing data. The first case of transfer is executed when the switching element belongs to the distribution part of the switching network, whilst the case is executed when this switching element belongs to the routing part of this switching network. In this first case a flip-flop is used to alternately indicate the one of the two outlets to be used, whilst in the second case this flip-flop is not used. This means that the known routing logic means are only able to transfer the information in two possible ways, the selection among them is governed by the use or not use of a flip-flop, i.e. according to the fact that the switching element belongs to the distribution part or to the routing part of the network respectively.